Text me, TTYL!
by freshia
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia AU. Follow the lives of just some regular Hetalia High teens in highschool - Through text messages, IM's, Facebook, and any other electronic means of communication! Will probably be lots of pairings later on. Human names used. Chapter 10!
1. August 31 & September 1, 2010

Well hello there! So nice of you to click on my story.

I saw someone who else who did this for the Vocaloid fandom and I was like "HAHA OH THIS WOULD BE FUN TO DO FOR HETALIA." And so I just now typed it up. OTL I'm so tired.

Rated T for Romano's mouth and.. Well, it'll just need to be T later on anyways so might as well do it now.

It's hard to choose two characters because this is essentially going to have ALL of the characters in it. But I went ahead I chose the two that I start the chapter off with - England and America! Oh, but we're using human names for this.

For the people who read my story English Literature, I promise I will update soon. Hopefully before the end of this week, because on Friday I'm leaving to go on vacation for a week. But if I don't get it up then it'll be up after I get back from vaca~.

Excuse any mistakes/Tell me about them, because I did go over this really quick, but I just skimmed it so I may not have caught everything. Okay, here we go~!

**Text me, TTYL!**

* * *

.

.

.

10:15am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: lol hey wat up

.

.

.

10:17am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message:_ Why_ are you texting during Science?

.

.

.

10:18am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: b cuz its so booooring

.

.

.

10:21am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: It wouldn't be if you payed more attention.

.

.

.

10:22am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: watever ur texting too. Hay can I borrow ur notez later?

.

.

.

10:23am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: No.

.

.

.

10:24am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: omg y?

.

.

.

10:26am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: Because you should've been paying attention in the first place!

.

.

.

10:30am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: u like my signature? :(

_~ArThUr KiRkLaNd iZ a DiCK~_

_._

_._

_._

10:32am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: Am I really supposed to care?

.

.

.

10:33am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message:Yah!

_~ArThUr KiRkLaNd iZ a DiCK~_

_._

_._

_._

10:35am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

I really don't care what the bottom of your text says about me.

.

.

.

10:36am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: U should bcuz – o shi-

_~ArThUr KiRkLaNd iZ a DiCK~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Welcome to Facebook!**

.

.

.

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones **had to sit in detention again. :(

10 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Feliciano Vargas **lol wat for now?

7 minutes ago · Like

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones **texting! I hate our science teacher so much!

7 minutes ago · Like

**Feliciano Vargas **lol! Who were u texting?

6 minutes ago · Like

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones **artie! And he didnt even get any detention!

5 minutes ago · Like

**Arthur Kirkland **That's because I know how to text in discreet, and not with my phone on the table.

5 minutes ago · Like

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones ...**watever

5 minutes ago · Like

**Feliciano Vargas **:o

3 minutes ago · Like

.

.

.

4:35pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: OMG Romano! Guess what!

.

.

.

4:36pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Romano Vargas

Message: why are you texting me

.

.

.

4:37pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: I get to tutor you in spanish!

.

.

.

4:38pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Romano Vargas

Message: God damnit.

.

.

.

4:39pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: aren't you super excited?

.

.

.

4:41pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: go to hell.

.

.

.

.

.

~ **Welcome to Instant Messenger! **~

.

.

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994**: Omg Seychelles Seychelles guess what?

**Sey-baby**: What?

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994**: TINO AND BERWALD R GOING TO THE DANCE TOGETHER.

**Sey-baby**: lol really?

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994**: Yes! Omg they are such a cute couple!

**Sey-baby**: Lol Lizzy you are so weird.

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994**: it's not weird! They are sooo in luv! ;)

**Sey-baby**: haha I guess. So who are u going with?

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994**: idk

**Sey-baby**: u mean u arent going with Roderich?

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994**: no I dont think...

**Sey-baby**: but arent u going out w/ him?

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994**: well its kinda complicated

**Sey-baby**: oh ok I get it.

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994**: r u going with someone?

**Sey-baby**: well um... Francis asked me.

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994**: did u say yes?

**Sey-baby**: I told him i'd think about it.

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994**: do u have anyone else 2 go with?

**Sey-baby**: no

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994**: well then I guess since u don't have anyone else u might as well tell him yes

**Sey-baby**: yeah I guess. Ok I have to go now TTYL!~

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994**: Ok TTYL see ya tomorrow Sey!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

6:35am

To: Ludwig Weilschmidt

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: ve! Good morning ludwig!

.

.

.

6:37am

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Ludwig Weilschmidt

Message: Feliciano, it's 6 in the morning. Get back to sleep.

.

.

.

6:38am

To: Ludwig Weilschmidt

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: but we have to get to school!

.

.

.

6:39am

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Ludwig Weilschmidt

Message: It's a _Sat__urday_, Feliciano.

.

.

.

6:40am

To: Ludwig Weilschmidt

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: oh yeah! ve~ then do u want to come over? I'm really bored and lovi is going to antonio's.

.

.

.

6:45am

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Ludwig Weilschmidt

Message: … Well, now that I'm wide awake, I guess it couldn't hurt. I'll be over in a few..

.

.

.

6:46am

To: Ludwig Weilschmidt

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: yay! Vee~!

.

.

.

6:47am

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Ludwig Weilschmidt

Message: Wait, what time is your brother leaving?

.

.

.

6:48am

To: Ludwig Weilschmidt

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: ve? At 7...

.

.

.

6:50

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Ludwig Weilschmidt

Message: Okay, good. See you a little after seven.

.

.

.

6:51

To: Ludwig Weilschmidt

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: ok! see ya soon!

* * *

Haha end. In case you didn't catch it, Elizabeta is Yaoi_Fangirl1994 and Seychelles is Sey-baby in the instant messaging part.

This took so long to format. Really. But the facebook part was fun - I hope it looks real enough, haha.

Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be up... Er, sometime. Either before Friday or in two weeks. Depends on how motivated I am.


	2. September 2, 2010

HEY GUYS I'M BACK. Love you all.

Now, for chapter 2. This story is so fun to write.

Now, Sightlines had asked for a list of all the pairings. This is hard as I'm not sure exactly how many pairings will pop out of this baby, but I can list the ones I'm pretty sure about:

America x England

Spain x Romano (Totally my OTP.)

Prussia x Hungary x Austria (teenage love triangles, anyone?)

France x Seychelles

Maybe some Poland x Lithuania (x Russia?)

I also want to pair Canada in with someone, but I'm not sure who. Maybe Ukraine?

Hm... I think that covers it so far? If I happen to think of anymore I'll add them.

EDIT: Haha, I can't believe I did this. As candyxkyo pointed out to me, I completely forgot about Germany x Italy. Okay, now I think that's all. I'm sorry, things slip my mind all the time.

**Text me, TTYL!**

* * *

.

.

.

**Welcome to Facebook!**

.

.

.

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones** likes you on top of me. · Like

.

.

.

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones w**ho lives in a pineapple under the sea? no one thanks to BP!

7 minutes ago · Like

**Feliks Łukasiewicz **lmao omg! thts so messed upp. :P :P :P

6 minutes ago · Like

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones** but it's totaly hilarious

6 minutes ago · Like

**Arthur Kirkland **I don't think it's that funny...

5 minutes ago · Like

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones** thts because you dont have a sense of humor. :/

5 minutes ago · Like

**Arthur Kirkland **No, it's because I'm more mature than you.

4 minutes ago · Like

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones** omg no one asked you ne wayz! N your just mad because its your home countries fault tht its there in the first place.

4 minutes ago · Like

**Feliks Łukasiewicz** lol you guys are always fighting. Isnt that what like lil kids do when they like eachother? so do u guys like eachother?

3 minutes ago · Like · 1 person

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones **ew! And ew why did elizabeta like that?

3 minutes ago · Like

**Elizabeta Héderváry **Because u know it's true!

2 minutes ago · Like

**Feliks Łukasiewicz** lol w2g liz!

2 minutes ago · Like

**Arthur Kirkland** No comment.

1 minutes ago · Like · 2 people

**Elizabeta Héderváry **Told ya so. ;)

2 seconds ago · Like

.

.

.

.

3:35pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Seychelles Sesel

Message: playing matchmaker again?

.

.

.

3:36pm

To:Seychelles Sesel

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: What do u mean?

.

.

.

3:37pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Seychelles Sesel

Message: With arthur and alfred on fb! What about yourself, hm?

.

.

.

3:38pm

To: Seychelles Sesel

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: Lol, I was just messing around tho! Haha. :P and wat do u mean myself?

.

.

.

3:39pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Seychelles Sesel

Message: I know u got troubles in paradise too.

.

.

.

3:42pm

To: Seychelles Sesel

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: well.. that's different. Bcuz thats a lot more complicated than alfred and arthurs stupid bickering lol.

.

.

.

3:43pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Seychelles Sesel

Message: Lol it's not that different. And just bcuz its complicated doesnt mean that u should ignore it.

.

.

.

3:43pm

To: Seychelles Sesel

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: But I like them both! Its a hard decision.

.

.

.

3:44pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Seychelles Sesel

Message: But ur not being fair to them rite now. U should pick.

.

.

.

3:45pm

To: Seychelles Sesel

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: Yah I kno. Buut.. me and roderich still havent made up and its almost like as soon as gilbert knew we had a fight he asked to the dance! Isnt there some kind of a rule that you can't ask a girl out immediately after her and her bf break up?

.

.

.

3:47pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Seychelles Sesel

Message: lol if there is I've never heard of it.

.

.

.

3:48pm

To: Seychelles Sesel

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: it should be a rule.

.

.

.

3:49pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Seychelles Sesel

Message: I guess. But if you and roddy still havent made up why not go to the dance with gilbo?

.

.

.

3:51pm

To: Seychelles Sesel

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: bcuz what if me and do make up!

.

.

.

3:52pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Seychelles Sesel

Message: the dance is in two days. I doubt u guys will make up in that time.

.

.

.

3:53pm

To: Seychelles Sesel

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: u never know.

.

.

.

3:54pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Seychelles Sesel

Message: Watever. Dont complain to me when u dont have a date to the dance. ;(

.

.

.

3:59pm

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

To: Seychelles Sesel

Message: …

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Instant Messanger!**

.

.

**TotesCool: **hay hay toris?

**NotHere: **yah Feliks?

**TotesCool: **what r u doing 2morrow for lunch?

**NotHere: **probably eating..

**TotesCool**: lol yah but with who? Cuz I think you should like, sit at out table lik u used to for old times sake or something! We all like, rlly miss u!

**NotHere**: I dont think I can. Ill probably have to sit with ivan again.

**TotesCool**: omg y r u letting him bully u like that! I know you totally don't want to be like, one of his lil groupies or watever.

**NotHere**: bcuz... hes scary...

**TotesCool**: omg just stand up to him! thats it u ARE sitting with us 2morow! :(

**NotHere**: dont do anything drastic, feliks...

**TotesCool**: y shouldnt I? he's totally like, bullying my best friend! the only time I get to see u anymore is during the classes hes not in! And im not afraid of him like you are, hes just like an oversized teddy bear or somethin probably!

**NotHere**: j-just dont call him that to his face plz...

**TotesCool**: I totally will.

**NotHere**: no dont! I dont want him to get mad, hes scary when hes mad!

**TotesCool**: watever. I g2g by.

**NotHere**: bye...

.

.

.

**Welcome to Facebook!**

.

.

**Antonio Carriedo** ** ► Lovino Vargas: **Lovino those new pics u added are so cute!

**Lovino Vargas ► Antonio Carriedo: **Shut up bastard. They arent supposed to be cute. And dont comment on my wall!

**Antonio Carriedo ► Lovino Vargas: **why? My favorite pic is the one with me! U r blushing in it and u look just like a tomato! It IS cute!

**Lovino Vargas ► Antonio Carriedo:** bcuz I only agreed to accept ur friend request under the cirumstances that you would NOT post anything on my wall! AND STOP SAYING I LOOK LIKE A TOMATO DAMMIT.

**Antonio Carriedo ► Lovino Vargas: **does that mean your going to delete me now? D:

**Lovino Vargas ► Antonio Carriedo: **no. but consider it a warning.

**Antonio Carriedo ► Lovino Vargas: **hooray!

**Lovino Vargas ► Antonio Carriedo: **STOP.

* * *

D; I just realized that Canada has yet to pop into my story!

Well you can bet he'll be in the next chapter. Canada has to be in it! It wouldn't be a good story without a Mattie!

Actually, there's a lot of characters still missing. I plan on adding them all in here, but I'm trying to ease them in slowly... And I always get caught up in America x England and Spamano. xD

I made this chapter longer than the last, did you notice? Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Thanks for reading!


	3. September 3, 2010

HEY GUYS I'M BACK.

So... I just want to clarify something. The days in this story may not be the exact day in real life. Er.. For example, September 4th is really a Saturday. It isn't in this story. Does that make sense? I hope so. I kinda screwed up there, sorry...

Anyways, new chapter! This chapter is a bit Spamano centered, so yeah... Sorry. I tried to stick some other stuff in there, but I had Spamano on the brain and it shows. Dx

**Text me, TTYL!**

* * *

10:15am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: Where r u?

.

.

.

10:17am

To: Feliciano Vargas

From:Lovino Vargas

Message: Not at school.

.

.

.

10:18am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: I kno that! Wheres big brother antonio?

.

.

.

10:18am

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: How should I know?

.

.

.

10:19am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: Vee! U responded fast! U r with him arent u! Lizzy was right!

.

.

.

10:20am

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: god dammit who died and made her fucking cupid? How would she know?

.

.

.

10:22am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: no! Shes just really smart about stuff like that. :) and she said it was obvious because both of u r gone! Ur skipping school together!

.

.

.

10:23am

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: Fuck you both.

.

.

.

.

11:00am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: so how was ur date? :P

.

.

.

11:02am

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: You know what? I just – ugh. Your damn lucky your a girl.

.

.

.

11:03am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: lol im so scared. Ill just go ask antonio then!

.

.

.

11:05am

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: god damn it.

.

.

.

.

.

3:05pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Matthew Williams

Message: Are you going to the dance with anyone?

.

.

.

3:06pm

To: Matthew Williams

From: Alfred Jones

Message: lol nope. Im ridin solo, im ridin solo. Y?

.

.

.

3:07pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Matthew Williams

Message: Please don't text me Jason Derulo lyrics. And I was just curious.. I thought u might go with Arthur.

.

.

.

3:08pm

To: Matthew Williams

Message: OMG Y DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Facebook!**

.

.

.

**Feliciano Vargas **Vee! If I dont get this paper done I wont be able to go to the dance!

7 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Ludwig Weilschmidt **what? Why?

7 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Feliciano Vargas** luddy! Oh well... I kinda forgot about this one spanish assignment that I was supposed to do and if I dont turn it in by 2morrow I fail the class!

6 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Ludwig Weilschmidt ...**how did you forget about an assignment?

5 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Feliciano Vargas** idk, I guess it just slipped my mind. :P :P

4 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Lovino Vargas **stupid idiot, ill help you with your goddamn homework. Now get off the computer! And delete that potato molester off of your facebook!

4 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Ludwig Weilschmidt **Lovino, I'm your friend on here too.

3 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Lovino Vargas **what? why the fuck are you my friend on facebook, creep?

2 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Ludwig Weilschmidt **… Because you friend requested me.

2 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Lovino Vargas **bullshit! You probably fucking hacked my account. I should call the cops on you!

1 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Ludwig Weilschmidt **Er, yeah. Good luck with that.

47 seconds ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

**Hetalia World High School **Tomorrow is the annual, 'Start of the Year' dance! Please be at the commons by 6:00 if you wish to participate.

15 minutes ago · Comment · Like

[**Seychelles Sesel** and **14 others** like this]

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Yahoo! Mail!**

.

.

.

To: Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Carriedo

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Subject: The Lame Dance.

… That obviously isn't nearly as awesome as me. But anyways, that is beside the point. I think we, being the bad-assest trio of friends in the school, need to crash this dance. I think we should come early, get into the school's computers and put on some really lame music. Like maybe some Justin Beiber. OR SOME OPRAH MUSIC THAT WOULD BE GREAT.

.

.

.

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Carriedo

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Subject: Re: The Lame Dance

Gilbert, we all have dates except you. I think you're just butthurt that Roderich asked Elizabeta back out and they're going to the dance together.

.

.

.

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy

From: Antonio Carriedo

Subject: Re: The Lame Dance

Si, I must agree with Francis. Plus, Lovino would be pissed if I did that. ):

.

.

.

To: Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Carriedo

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Subject: Re: The Lame Dance

You guys are faggots.

I don't have butthurt! And Roddy only asked Elizabeta out because he had heard that I asked her out. If I had waited until the last second like I _intended _and not listened to Mr. Can't-Keep-It-In-His-Pants maybe I would have a date to the stupid dance!

Antonio, when _isn't _Lovino pissed?

.

.

.

To: Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Antonio Carriedo

Subject: Re: The Lame Dance

): That isn't a nice word.

And Lovino may be angry a lot, but he's still adorable!

.

.

.

To: Antonio Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Subject: Re: The Lame Dance

Complete butthurt.

If you would've waited until the last minute, she would've rejected you anyways and went to the dance with one of her friends. She needed time to think about it.

And actually, believe it or not, Roderich really isn't out to get you.

.

.

.

To: Antonio Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Subject: Re: The Lame Dance

Tonio, kittens are cute. Babies are cute. Awesome chicks like Gilbird are cute.

Insane pissed off freshman are not cute. Get your terms straight.

No pun intended.

Oh, Francis, now you're just angry because I called the self proclaimed 'love genius' of the school out on his mistake. I know I'm right. There's no way I can be wrong, because only un-awesome people are wrong and I'm not un-awesome.

Unless you actually talked to Roderich and found out that he's not out to sabotage my love life? Traitor.

.

.

.

To: Antonio Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Subject: Re: The Lame Dance

You don't even have a love life to sabotage to start off with. And it's Elizabeta's choice who she goes out with, so you might as well get over it.

You'll move on to someone else next week anyways. If I put your bird in a skirt you'd probably be chasing after it too.

* * *

So we find out who Elizabeta chose! And next chapter we'll learn about the dance.

We also find out apparently Antonio and Lovino are dating. Even though Lovino still denies it.

YOU CAN'T DENY FOREVER, LOVINO. WE'LL FIND YOU.

/what

Anyways, I'm off to fix some consistency errors I noticed earlier. Clean this story up a bit. Thanks for reading!


	4. September 4, 2010

oAo Er long time no see? Well it wasn't that long, but I would've liked to update earlier..

This story is so fun to write. It's ridiculous.

... How come I always have so much to say in my A/N's when I'm actually writing, and then I can't think of anything? Seriously.

**Text me, TTYL!**

* * *

9:30am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: SHIT SHIT SHIT.

.

.

.

9:31am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: What?

.

.

.

9:32am

To: Arthur Kirland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: is 2day pic. day?

.

.

.

9:33am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: Yes. That's why everyone is dressed somewhat decently for once.

.

.

.

9:35am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: omg! Y didnt anyone tell me?

.

.

.

9:36am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: They've been announcing it over the intercom on the morning announcements for the past week.

.

.

.

9:38am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: who listens to those tho?

.

.

.

9:40am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: I do. And apparently you should too.

.

.

.

9:41am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: I hate arguing with you. :(

.

.

.

9:42am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: Then don't do it. So what are you going to do about the pictures?

.

.

.

9:45am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: y r u so curious? … but i'm skipping next period to run home real quick and change and grab some money lol

.

.

.

9:46am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: why dont you do it during lunch?

.

.

.

9:47am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: because then I would miss lunch! Duh! omg! I just noticed you didn't put a capital on the w in why! HAHA TAKE THAT MR. GRAMMAR NAZI U SUCK AT UR JOB.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10:00am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: LOVINO GET TO CLASS QUICK. ASAP.

.

.

.

10:02am

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: You crazy Hungarian bitch. What the fuck is it now?

.

.

.

10:03am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: SERIOUSLY. ARE YOU ALMOST -

Oh. There you are. Surprise?

.

.

.

.

10:06am

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: The _fuck_?

.

.

.

10:07am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: You saw it! Do you like it?

.

.

.

10:07

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: … My mind isn't working right now. Ask later.

.

.

.

10:10am

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: My brain is fuctioning again. _**WHAT THE FUC**__**K IS WRONG WITH YOU.**_

.

.

.

10:11am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: You didn't like them? :( :( :(

.

.

.

10:12am

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: The tomatoes are fine! But what in the hell possessed you to arrange them in a _heart, _and put them on desk in my _World History Class? _I shouldn't go to the dance with you just for that.

.

.

.

10:13am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: NO LOVI PLEASE DON'T DO THAT I'M SORRY. :'( :'( :'(

.

.

.

10:15am

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: You should be fucking sorry!

.

.

.

.

.

10:20am

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: Don't worry, he'll still go to the dance with u. He's just po'd right now because Mr. vargas is going to give him crap about it at home now. Lol must suck having your grandma be a teacher. Anywayz I think what u did was super sweet. :)

.

.

.

10:21am

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: Dios mio! I thought he was serious. :(

.

.

.

10:23am

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: Lol he's Italian. He's not serious. :P

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Facebook!**

.

.

.

.

**Feliciano Vargas **is in a relationship with **Ludwig Beilschmidt **

Comment · Like

3 people like this

**Francis Bonnefoy **Oho? Like!

7 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Elizabeta Héderváry **we all knew it was just a matter of time!

7 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Tino Väinämöinen **does that mean you two are going to the dance together?

6 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **W-what?

6 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Lovino Vargas **YOU FUCKING POTATO BASTARD WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! DON'T YOU LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON FELICIANO.

5 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Feliciano Vargas **V-ve! Wait! I was just messing around on the settings and accidentally did this! How do I delete it? Veee!

4 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Elizabeta Héderváry **Oh. Darn. Thought u were going public with it.

4 minutes ago · Comment · Like (1)

**Francis Bonnefoy **Ahh, too bad.

3 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **I-I have no idea what you mean, Elizabeta. And Feli, just go back to your settings and switch it to single again.

3 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Elizabeta Héderváry **of course u dont. ;)

2 minutes ago · Comment · Like (1)

**Lovino Vargas **LET IT GO PEOPLE. BIG MISUNDERSTANDING, MOVE IT ALONG. There's nothing going on between the potato head and my brother quite obviously.

1 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Elizabeta Héderváry **like there isn't anything going on between u and Antonio.

1 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Lovino Vargas **Shut up.

34 minutes ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

.

.

3:00pm

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: my plan didnt work. :(

.

.

.

3:01pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: Do you have detention again?

.

.

.

3:03pm

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: yeah! :( sucks! I got busted on my way out... and I missed the pictures... I guess make up pics for me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Instant Messenger!**

.

.

.

.

**Sey-baby: **hey u all ready for the dance?

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994: **almost! I need 2 put on my makeup. I do that last.

**Sey-baby: **smart! I already had makeup on for the school pics, so all I had to do was retouch it a little.

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994: **lol yeah. What time is Francis picking u up?

**Sey-baby: **in like 25 min. wbu? What time is roddy picking u up?

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994: **same time. We are meeting at the same place, right?

**Sey-baby: **yup. Rite outside the main building, and then we'll walk to the commons.

**Yaoi_Fangirl: **Okay! Well I gtg put on the rest of my makeup so see you at the dance!

**Sey-baby: **ok ttyl! Bye!

.

.

.

.

.

6:25pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Message: Do you see that?

.

.

.

6:27pm

To: Francis Bonnefoy

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: See what?

.

.

.

6:28pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Message: Gilbert. Lurking. In the corner.

.

.

.

6:29pm

To: Francis Bonnefoy

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: Where – Oh! I thought he wasn't coming tho? Unless he's really going to crash it?

.

.

.

6:30pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Message: Let's keep an eye on him just in case.

.

.

.

.

.

6:40pm

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: What are you doing?

.

.

.

6:41pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Message: What? I'm just enjoying the dance, bruder. why are u looking at me like that?

.

.

.

6:42pm

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: Don't spike the punch.

.

.

.

6:44pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Message: Kesese... I would never think of it.

.

.

.

6:45pm

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: Yes you would. I can see the look in your eyes. Antonio and Francis are on their best behavior for once, why can't you be? I'll be watching you.

.

.

.

6:46pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Message: Mein gott! Don't be such a joykill, bruder. ):

.

.

.

.

.

7:00pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: U got the camera? Slow dance is coming up soon. Perfect opportunity for pics!

.

.

.

7:01pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Kiku Honda

Message: yup. Its all ready to go.

.

.

.

7:01pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: eeeexcelllent.

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Facebook!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Elizabeta Héderváry **tagged **Lovino Vargas **and 17 other people in her album **First Dance of the Year!**

13 Minutes Ago · Comment · Like

**Lovino Vargas** wth! The dance got over with 15 minutes ago! How did you upload these pictures so fast? And when did you take them? TAKE THE ONES WITH ME AND ANTONIO DOWN NOW!

10 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Elizabeta Héderváry **lol technology these days I guess. :P and... No.

9 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Antonio Carriedo **wah! The ones with me and lovi are so cute~! Can I get copies?

9 minutes ago · Comment · Like (1)

**Elizabeta Héderváry **of course you can toni! I'll gladly make copies.

8 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Lovino Vargas **NO!

7 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones **hey, liz? Is that mattie and gilbert in the background of that one picture?

6 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Elizabeta Héderváry **what? Which one?

6 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones **the third one... omg I think it is...

5 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Elizabeta Héderváry **! IT IS! YES!

4 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Antonio Carriedo **is that why he was being all sneaky last night?

3 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Francis Bonnefoy **ohoho? It seems our little gilbert has a secret that he's keeping.

2 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones **oh my god... mattie...

1 minutes ago · Comment · Like

* * *

Wanna know a secret?

I roleplay Hetalia on Facebook. ;)

We had picture day/club carnival/dance today. All on the same day. Like this story. Oh yeah, and my spell check hates me now. :P So many abbreviations and whatnot..

Er, I hope this chapter's okay. Can someone tell me if something's wrong with these? Because when I go back to reread them I tend to notice little things that I forget. This story follows so many specific format that sometimes I forget things. :P

In school we're reading "The Most Dangerous Game" or something. And there's a guy in it. Named Ivan. From Russia. Needless to say, I died.

Oh! Japan pops in this story. And also some GilbertxMatthew? Yes. I've never really cared for the couple until I read some fanfiction for them. Because if you want to make me like a couple, just show me some good fanfiction. I'm so easily swayed.

ANYWAYS, UNTIL NEXT TIME. I love all of you guys thanks for reading I eat reviews for breakfast blah blah blah. :)

**EDIT: As Anonymous Apple has pointed out, there really is too much Hungary in here. See? You have to bring these things to my attention! She really _is _in every conversation. I promise I will tone down Elizabeta in the future.**

**She's just such an easy character to use, and she makes a good matchmaker. But I will be sure to watch how much I use her from now on.**


	5. September 5, 2010

Hey I'm back guys. I didn't abandon it, I promise. Time just tends to go a lot faster than you think it has...

I'm sorry for how long the update took. But I hope this next chapter makes up for it! Notice there is a lack of Hungary in there. She's still in there, just not nearly as much. ;) I can't take her out of the story completely after all!

**Text Me, TTYL!**

* * *

**Welcome to Yahoo! Mail!**

.

.

.

.

To: Antonio Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Subject: You – What?

I think I speak for both myself and Tonio when I ask:

When did you and Matthieu become a thing?

.

.

.

To: Antonio Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Subject: Re: You – What?

idk what your talking about.

.

.

.

To: Antonio Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Subject: Re: You – What?

Oh please, _Mon__ ami,_ the pictures are all over Facebook.

.

.

.

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy

From: Antonio Carriedo

Subject: Re: You – What?

I think you two make a cute couple! :) :) He's so shy and your obnoxiously loud. You two balance each other. Opposites attract!

.

.

.

To: Antonio Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Subject: Re: You – What?

Shit! Seriously? Where? On Elizabeta's page? I really need one of those.

And ty, Tonio.

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Facebook!**

.

.

.

.

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones **is in a relationship with **Kiku Honda.**

Comment · Like

**Francis Bonnefoy **what?

15 minutes ago · Like

**MeiMei WanWan **What?

15 minutes ago · Like

**Matthew Williams **whaaat?

14 minutes ago · Like

**Wang Yao **what?

13 minutes ago · Like

**Arthur Kirkland **Congratulations.

11 minutes ago · Like

**Elizabeta ****Héderváry **Wtf?

10 minutes ago · Like

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones **jeez everyone get outta my business.

5 minutes ago · Like

.

.

.

.

.

.

3:43pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: EXPLAIN, NOW.

.

.

.

.

4:00pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: I MEAN IT.

.

.

.

.

4:30pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: YOU CAN IGNORE ME IF YOU WANT, BUT I WILL FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON.

.

.

.

.

.

5:30pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: Can u go get some more popcorn? lolz.

.

.

.

5:31pm

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: Why are you texting me this? We're sitting right next to each other.

.

.

.

5:31pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: Lol because it wouldnt be polite to talk in the movie theaters!

.

.

.

5:32pm

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: Fine. I'll go in a second. Just wait.

.

.

.

5:33pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: Lol ty!

.

.

.

5:34pm

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: Stop fucking texting that potato bastard. Your lucky I agreed to go on a double date in the first place so put your goddamned phone away and watch the movie before Antonio gets some stupid idea that your supposed to text during movies.

.

.

.

5:35pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: Lovi says I have to stop texting you now! I'll text you when the movie's over. :)

.

.

.

.

.

6:00pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: Is it working yet?

.

.

.

6:01pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: I think so. Did you see what he posted on your relationship status change?

.

.

.

6:02pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: Yeah... is that good tho? He said congratulations...

.

.

.

6:03pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: Yes. He acknowledges it. He's a tsundere, so he's not going to come out and say he's jealous.

.

.

.

6:04pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: A tuna what?

.

.

.

6:04pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: Nevermind. Anyways, we better hope he is. Or else the plan will fail, and we will both suffer death by frying pan.

.

.

.

6:05pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: Lol Elizabeta been blowing up your phone too?

.

.

.

6:06pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Honda Kiku

Message: That's an understatement. I still don't understand why she wasn't apart of this plan too...

.

.

.

6:07pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: Because she gets in the way! Shes way too nosy. Anyways gtg now bye.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Instant Messenger!**

.

.

.

.

**HisAwesomeness: **Lol we got caught.

**MapleySyrup: **I know... Alfred was so shocked...

**HisAwesomeness: **Lol who cares about your stupid ass brother.

**MapleySyrup: **… Apparently Kiku does...

**HisAwesomeness: **LMAO I heard about that lolol! Wtf are they doing? Besides each other, that is.

**MapleySyrup: **ew mental images gilbert. Thanks a lot. And I have no idea because he won't talk to me. He's still in shock I guess.

**HisAwesomeness: **oh well, the oversized baby will live. Well I gtg now mattie, l8r g8r.

**MapleySyrup: **night.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Yahoo Mail!**

.

.

.

To: MeiMei WanWan, Im Yong Soo, Kiku Honda, Hong Wang

From: Yao Wang

Subject: Family Gathering

You all are going to the family meeting, correct? I would hope so. I don't want to be the only high-schooler there.

-Yao

.

.

.

To: Yao Wang, MeiMei WanWan, Kiku Honda, Hong Wang

From: Im Yong Soo

Subject: Re: Family Gathering

IS HONG GOING? I'LL BE THERE!

.

.

.

To: Yao Wang, MeiMei WanWan, Kiku Honda, Im Yong Soo

From: Hong Wang

Subject: Re: Family Gathering

I was planning on going... But I'm rethinking that now.

.

.

.

To: Yao Wang, MeiMei WanWan, Im Yong Soo, Hong Wang

From: Kiku Honda

Subject: Re: Family Gathering

I agree with Hong. I was planning on going, but if I'm going to be molested it may be safer to stay at home.

.

.

.

To: Yao Wang, Im Yong Soo, Kiku Honda, Hong Wang

From: MeiMei WanWan

Subject: Re: Family Gathering

Well I was planning on going... But I've always been curious... How exactly are we related anyways? I mean we're all asian but we're all different ethnicities... Besides Hong and Yao... But they're brothers, soo...

.

.

.

To: MeiMei WanWan, Im Yong Soo, Kiku Honda, Hong Wang

From: Yao Wang

Subject: Re: Family Gathering

Im Yong, please don't grope anyone. We don't want a repeat of last year... Remember?

… That's a good question, MeiMei. I guess we aren't. But we grew up together... We're like family, right?

.

.

.

To: MeiMei WanWan, Kiku Honda, Yao Wang, Hong Wang

From: Im Yong Soo

Subject: Re: Family Gathering

Hey! That wasn't my fault! She looked an awful lot like Hong from behind...

.

.

.

To: Kiku Honda, Yao Wang, Hong Wang, Im Yong Soo

From: MeiMei WanWan

Subject: Re: Family Gathering

Yeah, okay. That makes a lot more sense, Yao.

And omg Im Yong... I remember that... That poor lady!

.

.

.

To: Yao Wang, Hong Wang, MeiMei WanWan, Im Yong Soo

From: Kiku Honda

Subject: Re: Family Gathering

As long as Im Yong is on his best behavior.

.

.

.

To: Yao Wang, MeiMei WanWan, Im Yong Soo, Kiku Honda

From: Hong Wang

Subject: Re: Family Gathering

I'll bring the fireworks.

.

.

.

To: Yao Wang, MeiMei WanWan, Hong Wang, Kiku Honda

From: Im Yong Soo

Subject: Re: Family Gathering

Fireworks were invented by my family line!

* * *

That poor lady.

Trying to slowly add in new characters every chapter - and so far it seems to be working pretty well!

I'm sorry if the ending got pretty messy and confusing. It's hard to type out a mass email like that without it being a little confusing.. Just pay attention to the "From:" part and you should be okay. :D

I know China doesn't say aru... And this is because I don't see him typing it out on the computer. It's different from Italy's "vee" where I do see him typing that out. Because it's Italy.

By the way, MeiMei is Taiwan and Hong is Hong Kong. Just a little FYI there.

**HisAwesomeness** = Prussia

**MapleySyrup** = Canada ... Just in case it's not clear. Which hopefully it kinda is..

Tell me if you think something's off here or there or something. Seriously, when I reread these things I catch like a bajillion little mistakes. Let me know, man.

Constructive criticism is **ALWAYS **appreciated. Thanks reading guys!


	6. September 6, 2010

... I have no idea.

**Text Me, TTYL!**

* * *

10:00am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Message: Hey fatass

.

.

.

10:01am

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Alfred Jones

Message: wat?

.

.

.

10:03am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Message: why r u ignoring mattie? not awesome.

.

.

.

10:04am

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Alfred Jones

Message: ? i'm not ignoring him! I haven't even seen him.

.

.

.

10:05am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Message: wtf are u talking about? U live in the same house as him!

.

.

.

10:07am

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Alfred Jones

Message: I didnt think he was home.

.

.

.

10:08am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Message: jones! You don't even know when your own brother is at home?

.

.

.

10:09am

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Alfred Jones

Message: I thought he was at your house lolol.

.

.

.

10:10am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Message: you are a terrible big brother.

.

.

.

10:12am

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Alfred Jones

Message: like ur one to talk? u probably dont even know what class ludwig is in right now. and I've been busy with my own problems tyvm. I dont have time to be worrying about who my brothers screwing.

.

.

.

10:13am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Message: who cares what class he's in? at least I know who he's dating. And hahaha does that mean I can screw him and you wont care? Sweet.

.

.

.

10:15am

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Alfred Jones

Message: lol watever man. He needs to get laid anyways.

.

.

.

.

.

Can we go out on another date tomorrow? w/o Lovi? Pleeeease?

-Feli

.

.

Why are you writing on a piece of paper? And I don't know if I have time...

-Ludwig

.

.

Because my phone got confiscated last hour by my teacher when I was texting Lovi. ;( And pleeease? the stuff on your schedule can wait, right? You have all A's in every class anyways!

-Feliii~

.

.

And that's why you have to be sneaky! … I really don't know if it's a good idea... No, stop giving me that look! What if Lovino finds out?

-Ludwig

.

.

I _was _being sneaky! And it doesn't matter because I can get it after this class. :) Lovi won't find out! He has a date w/ Antonio haha!

… Is it just me or is the teacher giving us a really weird look?

-Fellerz

.

.

So you'll be late for lunch then? … And as long as you make sure that they aren't going to the same place we are... That last date was terrible.

I think you're right. Maybe we should stop writing these notes.

-Ludwig

.

.

Just a little late! All I have to do is run back to my last class to pick up my phone. And I'll make sure!

Oh look he's coming ove

.

.

.

.

12:00pm

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Message: You guys had the cutest conversation! :)

.

.

.

12:01pm

To: Francis Bonnefoy

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: Ty! But Ludwig seems really embarrassed! He didn't know the teacher was going to read the note out loud...

.

.

.

12:03pm

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Message: Ohohon, I'm sure he'll be just fine. You guys may as well make it public now, _non_?

.

.

.

12:05pm

To: Francis Bonnefoy

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: Haha yeah I guess so! Now that everyone knows anyways. :)

.

.

.

.

12:10pm

To: Ivan Braginski

From: Feliks Łukasiewicz

Message: Okay, so, like, Toris is sitting with me today, 'k?

.

.

.

12:11pm

To: Feliks Łukasiewicz

From: Ivan Braginski

Message: Says who? I doubt it. :)

.

.

.

12:13pm

To: Ivan Braginski

From: Feliks Łukasiewicz

Message: omfg, who died and made you, like, god? we'll just see who he sits with.

.

.

.

12:14pm

To: Feliks Łukasiewicz

From: Ivan Braginski

Message: I have more power than you. I can choose where he sits.

.

.

.

12:14pm

To: Ivan Braginski

From: Feliks Łukasiewicz

Message: WTF HE IS NOT LIKE, A FREAKING PAWN U CAN CONTROL, STUPID RUSSIAN FREAK. HAH LOOK SEE THAT? HE WENT AND SAT WITH ALFRED AND KIKU. Suck it. :)

.

.

.

.

.

12:20pm

To: Toris Laurinaitis

From: Feliks Łukasiewicz

Message: Lol like awesome job! You stood up to him! :) :)!

.

.

.

12:21pm

To: Feliks Łukasiewicz

From: Toris Laurinaitis

Message: I'm so dead. And it's your fault. Like second degree murder.

.

.

.

12:23pm

To: Toris Laurinaitis

From: Feliks Łukasiewicz

Message: o wow dramatic much? Lol you're gonna be like, totally fine. :)

.

.

.

.

12:45pm

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: y didn't u sit with us at lunch today?

.

.

.

12:47pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: You and Kiku were sitting together. I figured you two wanted to be left alone.

.

.

.

12:48pm

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: haha does that upset you?

.

.

.

12:49pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: Not particularly.

.

.

.

12:50pm

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: Your totally jealous!

.

.

.

12:50pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: Alfred F. Jones. I am not jealous of you and Kiku's relationship.

.

.

.

12:51pm

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: Hahaha! U r such a tuna!

.

.

.

12:52pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: A tuna? What?

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Facebook!**

.

.

.

**Feliciano Vargas **is in a relationship with **Ludwig Beilschmidt**

Comment · Like

[** Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Carriedo **and **15 other friends **like this. ]

**Elizabeta ****Héderváry** this isn't another accident is it?

20 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Feliciano Vargas **nope! Not this time! Everyone knows now anyways. :)

19 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Francis Bonnefoy **Oui, sometimes a little note passing turns out quite well.

19 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Antonio Carriedo **Congratulations, Feli!

18 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Feliciano Vargas **Grazie! :) you and Lovi should make your relationship facebook official too!

17 minutes ago · Comment · Like (2)

**Antonio Carriedo **oh we should! :)

16 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Lovino Vargas **you bastards, don't talk about me like I can't read it!

15 minutes ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

**Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Carriedo **and **17 other friends **are now friends with** Gilbert 'Too Awesome' Beilschmidt**.

.

.

.

**Francis Bonnefoy **► **Gilbert 'Too Awesome' Beilschmidt: **It's about time you got a Facebook, mon ami.

**Gilbert 'Too Awesome' Beilschmidt **► **Francis Bonnefoy: **Whatever, I'm still too cool for Facebook. I only got it for Mattie.

**Francis Bonnefoy **► **Gilbert 'Too Awesome' Beilschmidt: **Ah, love.~ It is such a wonderful thing!

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Instant Messenger!**

.

.

.

**HamburgerHero: **dude, the plans totally working.

**RisingSun: **Have you talked to him?

**HamburgerHero: **yepp, texted him earlier. :) I even called him a tuna!

**RisingSun: **A tuna?

**HamburgerHero: **yea! Like that thing you said he was. Anyways, he didn't sit with us today but he's SO jealous. I could see him staring from across the cafeteria. hell yeah.

**RisingSun: **… Alright then. Time to do the next step.

**HamburgerHero: **Suh-weet.

* * *

Arthur is such a tuna.

What'd you guys think? And hooray for Ivan.

NoofcourseIdidn'tforgetabouthim.

What do you guys think that the next step of the plan is? ;)

Haha, Gilbert didn't have a Facebook. It really bothers me when people at my school that I'm friends with don't have Facebooks. One of my friends doesn't have a Facebook OR a phone. It drives me insane. Like, how am I supposed to contact you?

I don't have much to say today. Except I can't believe how popular this got. 62 reviews? You guys are AMAZING. Ilu all. ;)

Thanks for reading!

EDIT: I realized I continuity error in the last chapter, where Francis says he's surprised Eliza hasn't tagged Gilbert in some photos. Obviously she can't do that if he's not on Facebook. I need to pay attention... But I fixed it.


	7. September 7, 2010

**Text Me, TTYL!**

* * *

5:30am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Bella Carriedo

Message: Loh Vee Nohhh!

.

.

.

5:31am

To: Bella Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: what now?

.

.

.

5:33am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Bella Carriedo

Message: that was rude! :(

.

.

.

5:35am

To: Bella Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: Oh. I'm soooo sorry. How ever can I make it up?

.

.

.

5:36am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Bella Carriedo

Message: U should really cut the sarcasm! Before I decide not to be your friend anymore.

.

.

.

5:36am

To: Bella Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: it would really be such a pity.

.

.

.

5:37am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Bella Carriedo

Message: See! That's exactly the kind of stuff i'm talking about. And u know u would care.

.

.

.

5:38am

To: Bella Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: Why are you texting me at 5 in the morning again? On a Saturday?

.

.

.

5:39am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Bella Carriedo

Message: your changing the subject. Dont think I didn't notice.

Oh, and I'm texting you because I know you have a date with Antonio and I was wondering if we could maybe pleeeeeaaaase go on a double date? Toni already said it was fine with him!

.

.

.

5:40am

To: Bella Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: NO.

.

.

.

5:41am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Bella Carriedo

Message: Please please please? It would be totally awkward for me and Mathias to just go by ourselves for the first date! We can just kinda tag along?

.

.

.

5:43am

To: Bella Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: NO! The last time I agreed to go on a double date we almost got kicked out of the movie theaters thanks to my brother!

.

.

.

5:44am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Bella Carriedo

Message: But im not your brother!

.

.

.

5:44am

To: Bella Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: Thank God.

.

.

.

5:45am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Bella Carriedo

Message: Just consider it? antonio already said he's fine with it!

.

.

.

5:46am

To: Bella Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: The entire SCHOOL could come along with us and he'd be fine with it! Hell, a group of monkeys could tag along and he probably wouldn't even NOTICE!

.

.

.

5:48am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Bella Carriedo

Message: Because he's too busy staring into your eyeeeeees.~

.

.

.

5:48am

To: Bella Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: Gag.

.

.

.

5:49am

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Bella Carriedo

Message: I promise, it'll be like we arent even there. I promise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Facebook!**

.

.

.

Alshizzle Awesome Jones went from being "in a relationship" to "single".

Comment · Like

[ Matthew Williams, Francis Bonnefoy, and 13 other friends like this ]

Matthew Williams well... that's good, I think...

14 minutes ago · Comment · Like

Gilbert 'Too Awesome' Beilschmidt what the hell? Lmao. Some crazy shit on here.

13 minutes ago · Comment · Like

Wang Yao … that was fast...

13 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Elizabeta ****Héderváry** … There's something odd going on here. And I will know about it.

12 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones** elizabeta. Go stick your nose in someone elses business, k?

And LOL Yao that's what she said.

10 minutes ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

.

.

.

10:30am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: I broke up with Kikuuuu! :( :(

.

.

.

10:32am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: I saw that.

.

.

.

10:33am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: yeeah! So Im sad. So I think that tomorrow we should hang out. To cheer me up. Just a guy day. You know? Just the two of us. Best friends.

.

.

.

10:34am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: …

.

.

.

10:35am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Alfred Jones

Message: sweet! We can figure out details later. Ttyl!

.

.

.

.

.

.

11:00am

To: Kiku Honda

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: I know where you live. I swear, I will come find you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Instant Messenger!**

.

.

.

**HamburgerHero:** dude. Matt. dude. mom and dad are out of town next week.

**MapleySyrup: **…. and?

**HamburgerHero:** matt. Dont be a dumbass. You know as well as I do what this means.

**MapleySyrup: **alfred. no. a house party? That is a bad idea. A very bad idea.

**HamburgerHero: **how many times does this happen matt? Dude. It has to be done.

**MapleySyrup:** alfred, what if we get caught?

**HamburgerHero: **apparently that thought doesn't enter your mind when you and gilbert smoke pot upstairs.

**MapleySyrup: **…

**HamburgerHero: **oh yeah. Busted, bitch.

.

.

.

.

.

11:20am

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfed Jones

Message: Elizabeta is one scary bitch.

.

.

.

11:21am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: She is nothing to be feared, Alfred.

.

.

.

11:22am

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: no, dude. I think she is. Did u see that one day gilbert came in all beat up and shit? Yeah, rumor has it that was her and her frying pan. Abuse, man. Abuse.

.

.

.

11:23am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: I'm sure it was provoked.

.

.

.

11:25am

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: are we provoking her with this?

.

.

.

11:26am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: … Er...

.

.

.

11:27am

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: Oh shit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Yahoo! Mail!**

.

.

.

To: All students of Hetalia World High School

From: Alfred Jones

Subject: Partaaaaaaaaay!

Next week. The 'rents are outta town, so were gonna rock this place! At me and mattie's place. Most of you know where we live, right? 1721 America St. yeaaaaaaaaaaah! On friday next week, starting at 7 pm. Be there or be a loser! Haha! Alright, I'll see you all at my amazingly awesome party next week.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Facebook!**

.

.

.

**Seychelles Sesel ► Francis Bonnefoy **I love you!

**Francis Bonnefoy ► Seychelles Sesel **I love you more!**  
**

**Seychelles Sesel ► Francis Bonnefoy** Noooo, I looooove you more!

**Francis Bonnefoy ► Seychelles Sesel** I love you more than that!

**Gilbert 'Too Awesome' Beilschmidt ► Francis Bonnefoy **ewwww get a room. Or a chat room. Something. PDA.

.

.

.

.

.

12:04pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: ok lovi's leaving in a few!

.

.

.

12:05pm

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: … Where are we going to go?

.

.

.

12:06pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: ummmmmmmmmmmmm idk!

.

.

.

12:07pm

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: Where is your brother going?

.

.

.

12:08pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: to the mall with bella and her date!

.

.

.

12:09pm

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: I see... Are you hungry?

.

.

.

12:09pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: yes! can we go get pizza?

.

.

.

12:10pm

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: Yes. I'll come pick you up in a few minutes.

.

.

.

12:11pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Feliciano Vargas

Message: YAY! Vee!~

* * *

Er. An update for Hetalia day? HAPPY HETALIA DAY EVERYONE!~

Man. I wish I coulda gone to the Wichita one. Maybe next year. Oh well.

I totally think of Gilbo and Matt as the marijuana buds. You knooow it.

Lol, everyone. The whole Facebook thing? If you don't have one, that's completely your choice. It's not like I hate you or anything. I was just noting that it's a little inconvenient for people who do. It's completely my opinion.

Bella is Belgium, and Mathias is Denmark. Hurr, thanks to Sightlines for reminding me that I didn't clarify that. xD

I love you all. Thanks for reading!


	8. September 8 & September 13, 2010

The reviews. ARE OVER 100! I SERIOUSLY CANNOT THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH. Really. That means SO much to me. This has never, EVER happened to me before. :'D I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.

And as a reward you get a super long chapter. And more characters introduced. And lots of stuff happens in this chapter. And technically this chapter is TWO days. One of Alfred and Arthur's little guys day, and the next skips to the next Friday, which is the day of the party. ;)

Again, thank you guys SO much. I love reviews. Just oh my goodness. You guys keep me writing! :D

**Text Me, TTYL!**

* * *

12:00pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: Are you at the mall yet?

.

.

.

12:02pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: YEAH. Arthurs on his way.

.

.

.

12:03pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: That's good. Good luck.

.

.

.

12:04pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: Luck? heros don't need LUCK. I'm too awesome for that. And he's here now. ;)

.

.

.

12:05pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: Right. And good!

.

.

.

12:07pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: It's gonna be fucking AWESOME. We're going to the food court for lunch, and of course I'll be an awesome hero and pay for his food. ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12:37pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: oh hell yeah! he's totally in love with me.

.

.

.

12:40pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: Why? What's going on?

.

.

.

12:41pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: cant explain right now. Lets meet up somewhere after this?

.

.

.

12:43pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: Shall we meet up at the library? What time?

.

.

.

.

.

12:50pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: Oh shit. Fuck. Fuckitty shit fuck.

.

.

.

12:51pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: What? What happened?

.

.

.

12:54pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: Well I was about to kiss him and when I leaned down because hes so short my phone fell out of my pocket and the text from you was on the screen and he bent down and picked it up and ohhh my god... hes so pissed...

.

.

.

12:55pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: Did you explain?

.

.

.

12:56pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: He wont listen! fuck! So close! Stupid fucking cockblocking phone. Hes leaving now. Great.

.

.

.

12:57pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: Okay. It's time for our last resort.

.

.

.

12:58pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: What the hell is that?

.

.

.

12:59pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: meet me at the library. Ill explain. You may not like it though...

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Facebook!**

.

.

.

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones**

FML.

3 minutes ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Friday, September 13th.**

.

.

.

**Welcome to Facebook!**

.

.

.

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones**

So who is ready to PARTAAAAY!

20 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Matthew Williams** its a good thing mom and dad don't have facebooks...

18 minutes ago · Like

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones **hah ikr!

16 minutes ago · Like

**Matthew Williams **so who all is coming?

15 minutes ago · Like

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones **everybody whos anybody. ;)

14 minutes ago · Like

**Matthew Williams **…

13 minutes ago · Like

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones **aw cmon mattie dont be such a stiff canadian.

12 minutes ago · Like

**Matthew Williams **shut the hell up, Alfred.

11 minutes ago · Like (7)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3:10pm

To: Matthew Williams

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Message: are you gonna be at your bros party tonight?

.

.

.

3:11pm

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Matthew Williams

Message: I'm definitely not leaving him by himself at home with a party going on.

.

.

.

3:15pm

To: Matthew Williams

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Message: Haha I figured! Consider me there then. :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Instant Messenger!**

.

.

.

**HamburgerHero**: look. Artie. Please come to the party tonight? dont ignore this.

**HamburgerHero**: Seriously! let me explain!

**HamburgerHero**: …

**Arthur_Kirkland**: I'm listening.

**HamburgerHero**: OMG YOU RESPONDED!

**HamburgerHero**: okay, just come to the party tonight? one more chance? I kno you got the email invite!

**Arthur_Kirkland**: Is a party really a good place to apologize? You'll probably be wasted.

**HamburgerHero:** then come over early! I won't be wasted before the party starts...

**Arthur_Kirkand**: What are you going to say? That you're sorry?

**HamburgerHero**: no! … well yes, but ill explain too because its a long story!

**Arthur_Kirkland**: I've got time.

**HamburgerHero**: … fine. But its really long...

**HamburgerHero**: so, the other day I decided I really did like you. Yeah, I know. An awesome hero like me, giving in to some mushy feelings. But anyways. I knew that if I just told you that you wouldnt believe me because your a tuna.

**Arthur_Kirkland**: What the hell does that _mean?_

**HamburgerHero**: Well kiku told me that it meant that u were mean and acted cold to me because u were hiding your feelings or something like that. Its some japanese word.

**Arthur_Kirkland**: … Alright then, go on.

**HamburgerHero**: Anyways, so I tried to get your attention doing stuff like texting u in class and trying to get u angry. But it wasnt working. So then I had to do something more extreme. And so I turned to kiku since hes kinda good at this sorta stuff and I was NOT going to go ask elizabeta for help.

**Arthur_Kirkland**: …

**HamburgerHero**: and so we schemed up a plan that we thought would work to try and get you jealous by having me say I was in a relationship with kiku. And you totally were jealous. But you didnt say anything, so we had to do something else. So I broke off my little pretend dating thing with kiku, to see what you would do. But you didnt even comment on it! So I pretended to be really upset so that u would hang out with me and it would be like a date. And it almost worked, except for my cockblocking phone that I was texting kiku on that fell out of my pocket. I was texting him to let him know how it was going since that was part of the plan. And we were planning to meet up at the library after I went to the mall with u so I could tell him how it went. Except u saw the message and got all pissed and thought I was using you or some shit? Idk. But thats what happened.

**Arthur_Kirkland**: … You bloody git.

**HamburgerHero**: I'm sorry artie! Do you understand now though?

**HamburgerHero**: Artie?

**HamburgerHero**: Arthur? I'm sorry!

.

.

.

.

.

.

5:20pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: YOU FUCKING RETARD.

.

.

.

5:21pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Alfred Jones

Message: What the hell?

.

.

.

5:22pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: WHY DID YOU – Aghhhh. Arthur told me what happened. Why didnt you come to ME? You and kiku are so DEAD.

.

.

.

5:23pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Alfred Jones

Message: calm down crazy bitch! I didn't come to you because I didnt want you to screw anything up!

.

.

.

5:24pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: I see. And how did that work out for you?

.

.

.

5:25pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Alfred Jones

Message: Fuck you.

.

.

.

5:26pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: No thanks. Go have fun with arthur.

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Yahoo! Mail!**

.

.

.

To: All students of Hetalia World High School

From: Alfred Jones

Subject: Reminder!

Just reminding everyone that they better be at the best house party of the year! It starts in like an hour. So get your asses over here.

.

.

.

.

.

6:34pm

To: Ivan Braginski

From: Natalia Arlovskaya

Message: Brother. You are going to the party tonight, correct?

.

.

.

6:35pm

To: Natalia Arlovskaya

From: Ivan Braginski

Message: Ah... Uh, well..

.

.

.

6:36pm

To: Ivan Braginski

From: Natalia Arlovskaya

Message: Excellent. Shall we go together?

.

.

.

6:37pm

To: Natalia Arlovskaya

From: Ivan Braginski

Message: I.. Actually was going to meet up with Toris and go...

.

.

.

6:40pm

To: Ivan Braginski

From: Natalia Arlovskaya

Message: Nonsense. We live in the same house, it would be much more convenient for us to leave together.

.

.

.

6:41pm

To: Natalia Arlovskaya

From: Ivan Braginski

Message: Er, yes I suppose... Why don't we have Katyusha come along with us then? Since she also lives with us...

.

.

.

6:42pm

To: Ivan Braginski

From: Natalia Arlovskaya

Message: … ….I suppose that's logical.

.

.

.

6:43pm

To: Natalia Arlovskaya

From: Ivan Braginski

Message: Ahaha... Yes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

7:05pm

To: Matthew Williams

From: Alfred Jones

Message: get down here matt! People are starting to come!

.

.

.

7:06pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Matthew Williams

Message: Who all's here?

.

.

.

7:07pm

To: Matthew Williams

From: Alfred Jones

Message: Well your little boytoy is pulling up in the driveway with his brother.

.

.

.

7:08pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Matthew Williams

Message: Dont call him that!

.

.

.

7:09pm

To: Matthew Williams

From: Alfred Jones

Message: Why? Does it embarrass you! Aww. Now get your ass down here.

.

.

.

7:10pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Matthew Williams

Message: shut up, I'm coming. And oh, looks like your little boytoys here too. Look out the window.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

7:25pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Message: Toni! You coming to the party? Me 'n Frenchie are over here waiting for ya! Its not a party unless the awesome trio are here, right?

.

.

.

7:26pm

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: Ahaha... Yeah, just one more minute, I got lost on the way...

.

.

.

7:27pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Message: Wow dude. Sad. Now hurry up. Your little angry italian's waiting for ya too.

.

.

.

7:28pm

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: Lovi? Tell him I said hi!

.

.

.

7:30pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Message: Hell no! The little fuckers a time bomb just waiting to explode! Get your ass over here and tell him yourself!

.

.

.

7:31pm

To: Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: :( Okay. I'm here!~

.

.

.

.

.

.

7:45pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Kiku Honda

Message: You will be pleased to know that everything between Arthur and Alfred is well.

.

.

.

7:46pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: How well?

.

.

.

7:47pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Kiku Honda

Message: _Very _well. ;)

.

.

.

7:48pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: Did u get pics?

.

.

.

7:50pm

To: Elizabeta Héderváry

From: Kiku Honda

Message: Yes! Last time I checked they were making out in the kitchen.

.

.

.

7:51pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Elizabeta Héderváry

Message: Sweet! I'll be right over. ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome To Facebook!**

.

.

.

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones**

Man, this party is PUMPING! :D

1 minute ago via Facebook Mobile · Comment · Like (16)

.

.

.

.

.

.

8:30pm

To: Tino Väinämöinen

From: Berwald Oxenstierna

Message: Where'd you go?

.

.

.

8:31pm

To: Berwald Oxenstierna

From: Tino Väinämöinen

Message: I'm in Alfred's kitchen! I'll be back out in a second. You know, it is so weird, to imagine you not having an accent when you text...

.

.

.

8:32pm

To: Tino Väinämöinen

From Berwald Oxenstierna

Message: eh?

.

.

.

8:33pm

To: Berwald Oxenstierna

From: Tino Väinämöinen

Message: Haha, nevermind! Just wait for me. :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

9:45pm

To: Toris Laurinaitis

From: Feliks Łukasiewicz

Message: like omg! I never knew alfred had such awesome taste in music!

.

.

.

9:46pm

To: Feliks Łukasiewicz

From: Toris Laurinaitis

Message: er yeah, me either... why are we texting when were standing right next to eachother?

.

.

.

9:47pm

To: Toris Laurinaitis

From: Feliks Łukasiewicz

Message: bcuz the music is totes loud, thats why! Haha! Omg I think that arthur and alfred are totally an item. ;)

.

.

.

9:49pm

To: Feliks Łukasiewicz

From: Toris Laurinaitis

Message: Considering Alfreds got arthur pinned up against a wall... and er.. yeah thats a little bit of an awkward position...

.

.

.

9:50pm

To: Toris Laurinaitis

From: Feliks Łukasiewicz

Message: LOL totally! Man they must be SO drunk! Omg toris lets go get wasted too!

.

.

.

9:51pm

To: Feliks Łukasiewicz

From: Toris Laurinaitis

Message: What?

.

.

.

9:53pm

To: Toris Laurinaitis

From: Feliks Łukasiewicz

Message: yeah! Lose our discretion or whatever they say! Lets doooo itttt!~ cmon toris!

.

.

.

* * *

... And the chapter ends there!

Again, 100 reviews. I almost can't believe it. Thank you guys SO SO much.

I wrote this for 4 hours, one sitting, and then proofread it. Crazy stuff. And my butt really hurts.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friends Hayley and Ronnie, who read my stories and laugh and make me feel good about my writing. And of course, all of you guys too. less-than-three.

Oh boy, I hope this chapter doesn't sound like I'm endorsing underage drinking or anything. Dx Because that's bad people! Very bad!

Alright I feel better about it now. And also, you might have noticed that I changed the Facebook format a little? That's Facebook's doing, not mine. They changed the way it looks, and so did I. :D

Alright. Well, I don't think I'm forgetting anything here. See ya next chapter!~


	9. September 14 & September 16th, 2010!

BELATED UPDATE?

Yes. Sorry. Still super busy. I'm biting off a little more than I can chew... But it's cool. I got it all under control. ;D

ANYWAYS. Wow. Okay. Here we go.

**Text Me, TTYL!**

* * *

**Welcome to Facebook!**

.

.

.

.

**Arthur Kirkland **and **15 other friends **were tagged in **Alshizzle Awesome Jones's **album **EPIC ASS PARTY.**

12 minutes ago

.

.

.

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones **is in a relationship with **Arthur Kirkland **· Like · Comment

[ K**iku Honda, Matthew Williams, Bella Carriedo** and **50 others** like this ]

**Alshizzle Awesome Jones **Whoa, guys.

5 minutes ago · Like

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Monday, September 16th**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11:30am

To: Matthew Williams

From: Alfred Jones

Message: CAN I BORROW YOUR MATH HOMEWORK?

.

.

.

11:32am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Matthew Williams

Message: Why are you asking me this right before your class?

.

.

.

11:33am

To: Matthew Williams

From: Alfred Jones

Message: BECAUSE I JUST REMEMBERED AND ARTHUR WON'T LET ME COPY HIS. :(

.

.

.

11:34am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Matthew Williams

Message: Well isn't that just too bad for you. Why are you typing in all caps?

.

.

.

11:35am

To: Matthew Williams

From: Alfred Jones

Message: MATTTTTTTT. I NEED IT. AND MY CAPS BUTTON ON MY PHONE IS STUCK.

.

.

.

11:36am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Matthew Williams

Message: It's really obnoxious. You should get that fixed.

.

.

.

11:37am

To: Matthew Williams

From: Alfred Jones

Message: SORRY CAN I BORROW YOUR HOMEWORK NOW?

.

.

.

11:38am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Matthew Williams

Message: No.

.

.

.

11:39am

To: Matthew Williams

From: Alfred Jones

Message: PLEASE? MATT MATT MATTTIEEEEEEE MY FAVORITE BROTHER!

.

.

.

11:40am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Matthew Williams

Message: No. And I'm your only brother. You can't have a favorite.

.

.

.

11:41am

To: Matthew Williams

From: Alfred Jones

Message: FINE THEN IM DISOWNING YOU SO NOW I DONT HAVE ANY BROTHER.

.

.

.

11:42am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Matthew Williams

Message: Sweet. That means I dont have to pay for your lunch at mcdonalds anymore.

.

.

.

11:43am

To: Matthew Williams

From: Alfred Jones

Message: I HATE YOU.

.

.

.

11:44am

To: Alfred Jones

From: Matthew Williams

Message: Love you too, bro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12:00pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: I swear to god if your freaky ass friends sit with us today I will be decapitating some heads in the cafeteria.

.

.

.

12:01pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo  
Message: Lovi!~ They're not all that bad, I promise!

.

.

.

12:02pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: BULLSHIT. THE LAST TIME THEY SAT WITH US THE FUCKING FRENCHIE TRIED TO TAKE OFF MY PANTS.

.

.

.

12:03pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: but he just wanted to see what color your underwear was!

.

.

.

12:04pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: THAT IS NOT AN ACCEPTABLE EXCUSE FOR ANYONE. No one gets to see those but me. (

.

.

.

12:05pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: Do I get to see those? ;)

.

.

.

12:06pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: D- You – W-what?

.

.

.

12:07pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: ;D

.

.

.

.

.

.

1:13pm

To: Hong Wang

From: Im Yong Soo

Message: ANIKI! Your breasts look great today!

.

.

.

1:14pm

To: Im Yong Soo

From: Hong Wang

Message: … what?

.

.

.

1:15pm

To: Hong Wang

From: Im Yong Soo

Message: They look really firm!

.

.

.

1:16pm

To: Im Yong Soo

From: Hong Wang

Message: They... look firm?

.

.

.

1:17pm

To: Hong Wang

From: Im Yong Soo

Message: Yeah! Hold on, lemme see!

.

.

.

1:18pm

To: Im Yong Soo

From: Hong Wang

Message: What – NO YONG. NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS.

.

.

.

1:19pm

To: Hong Wang

From: Im Yong Soo

Message: D:

.

.

.

.

.

3:21pm

To: Toris Laurinaitis

From: Ivan Braginski

Message: … I think you should come over, da?

.

.

.

3:22pm

To: Ivan Braginski

From: Toris Laurinaitis

Message: W-why?

.

.

.

3:23pm

To: Toris Laurinaitis

From: Ivan Braginski

Message: Because it has been a long time since we hung out, no?

.

.

.

3:24pm

To: Ivan Braginski

From: Toris Laurinaitis

Message: I-it hasn't been all that long... And I kinda have some friends over...

.

.

.

3:25pm

To: Toris Laurinaitis

From: Ivan Braginski

Message: Who? Raivis and Eduard are already over here, and I'm sure they'd be happy if you could join us. ^^

.

.

.

3:26pm

To: Ivan Braginski

From: Toris Laurinaitis

Message: Oh, right... Of course...

.

.

.

3:27pm

To: Toris Laurinatis

From: Ivan Braginski

Message: Good! See you soon! :)

.

.

.

.

.

5:30pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: YO HASSELHOFF.

.

.

.

5:32pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: Was?

.

.

.

5:33pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Lovino Vargas

Message 'Was'? What the hell does that mean? Speak goddamned english! Anyways, just a reminder to keep your greasy potato hands off my brother!

.

.

.

5:34pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: It means what. And yes, Lovino, I get it. This is the the third time you've sent me this message in the past three days.

.

.

.

5:35pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: Well you don't seem to be understanding considering I still see you with him!

.

.

.

5:36pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: Lovino. Please calm down. I'm not doing anything to your brother.

.

.

.

5:37pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: You better not be! Is he still a virgin?

.

.

.

5:38pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: W-Whaaaat?

.

.

.

5:39pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: DAMN IT. I'M TOO LATE.

.

.

.

5:40pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: WHAT?

.

.

.

5:41pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: WHY DIDN'T I ASK EARLIER. YOU BASTARD. DID YOU AT LEAST USE PROTECTION? God knows what nasty diseases you germans have...

.

.

.

5:42pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Message: W-W-What? No! I don't even know what you're talking about!

.

.

.

5:43pm

To: Ludwig Beilschmidt

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: Damn it... No...

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Instant Messenger!**

.

.

.

**Sey-baby:** why did u break up with roderich? ):

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994: **he broke up with me.

**Sey-baby: **what? Why?

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994: **because... well... were just kinda taking a break ig.

**Sey-baby: **you guys are always off and on like that... :(

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994:** yeah I kno...

**Sey-baby: **did u ask him to do the dirty with gilbert again?

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994:** what? no, sey! That was like ONCE that I did that.

**Sey-baby: **still. Oh hold on francis wants in on the convo...

[ _Wineandroses has joined the chat_ ]

**Wineandroses: **hi ladies. ;)

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994: **hey france. :(

**Wineandroses: **why the sad face?

**Sey-baby: **her and roddy broke up.

**Wineandroses: **oh no! What happened now?

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994: **jeez, you guys act like its a daily occurrence!

**Wineandroses:** no. weekly though...

**Sey-baby: **it does happen a lot.

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994**: oh hush. Some friends u guys are.

**Wineandroses: **don't be sad, beautiful girls like you should never be down. Did you upload more photoshopped pictures of him and vash to the internet?

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994: **NO! THAT HAPPENED ONCE.

**Sey-baby: **LOL.

**Wineandroses: **then what happened?

**Sey-baby: **they're taking a break.

**Wineandroses: **that's it? Then don't worry, mon ami, im sure you guys will be back together by tomorrow.

**Yaoi_Fangirl1994:** UGH. YOU GUYS ARE SMARTASSES.

[ _Yaoi_Fangirl1994 has logged off _]

**Wineandroses:** …. I wasnt trying to be a smart ass...

**Sey-baby: **yeah. Shes always a little dramatic when her and roderich break up.

**Wineandroses: **oh... that makes sense.

**Sey-baby: **yep! Omg its already 7. I have hw to do so I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!

**Wineandroses: **love you too, mi amor! Kisses!

**Sey-baby: **kisses. :)

.

.

.

* * *

I don't need to explain any characters here, do I?

GUYS. HELP ME OUT AND GIVE ME SOME PAIRING SUGGESTIONS. Like for Russia, or any of the Asians ('cept Hong Kong and Korea. Hurr.) or... other characters that are single. Yeah?

To all of you guys who said you wanted to see those pictures?

Me too. Me too. ;u;

50 people liked Alfred's changed relationship status. LOL. xD

See you next chapter! And thanks so much, as always, for 130 reviews. I never thought this story would EVER get this popular. You guys are amazing. AMAZING. How much emphasis can I put on that word?

You are more awesome than Prussia.

There we go.

Okay bye. :D


	10. September 17, 2010

**Text Me, TTYL!**

* * *

11:10am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Message: So, how are you and Alfred coming along? ;)

.

.

.

11:12am

To: Francis Bonnefoy

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: Why are you texting me in class? And I refuse to respond to your question.

.

.

.

11:13am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Message: Oh, come now. It's not like you have anything better to be doing, it's _health _class. And fine then, I'll just ask Alfred in that case.

.

.

.

11:14am

To: Francis Bonnefoy

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: Maybe I'm actually trying to pay attention! You're making it awfully hard to take notes.

And things are just fine, if you really must know.

.

.

.

11:15am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Message: … My Arthur, if you were so interested about sex ed you could've just asked me~.

Details?

.

.

.

11:17am

To: Francis Bonnefoy

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: Oh shut up you bloody frog.

Why do you need details?

.

.

.

11:18am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Message: Ohoho, I was just curious. Why so defensive?

.

.

.

11:20am

To: Francis Bonnefoy

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: Because you're prying into my relationship status? I would do the same with you and Seychelles, except I really don't care all that much and I'm afraid that you'd give me way more details than I ever need to know.

.

.

.

11:21am

To: Arthur Kirkland

From: Francis Bonnefoy

Message: If you're ever curious...

.

.

.

11:21am

To: Francis Bonnefoy

From: Arthur Kirkland

Message: I'm definitely not...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Facebook!**

.

.

.

**Heracles Karpusi**

Class is so boring...

12 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Kiku Honda **Please don't fall asleep again...

10 minutes ago · Like

**Heracles Karpusi** I'll try... They really need to make classes more interesting.

9 minutes ago · Like

**Kiku Honda **Yes... But try hard, it was very awkward the last time you fell asleep and started moaning.

7 minutes ago · Like

**Heracles Karpusi **Oh, that. Sorry, my dreams get a little carried away sometimes.

6 minutes ago · Like

**Kiku Honda **I-I could tell, it was very uncomfortable.

5 minutes ago · Like

**Heracles Karpusi **Shouldn't you be used to it by now?

5 minutes ago · Like

**Kiku Honda **What?

4 minutes ago · Like

**Heracles Karpusi **Oh nevermind, maybe that was a dream too. ;)

3 minutes ago · Like

.

.

.

.

2:30pm

To: Vash Zwingli

From: Lili Zwingli

Message: Um... Can I go to a friends house after school?

.

.

.

2:31pm

To: Lili Zwingli

From: Vash Zwingli

Message: Who's house?

.

.

.

2:32pm

To: Vash Zwingli

From: Lili Zwingli

Message: This kid Peter Kirkland, he goes to my school..

.

.

.

2:33pm

To: Lili Zwingli

From: Vash Zwingli

Message: Kirkland? Is he related to Arthur?

And it's a boy? No.

.

.

.

2:34pm

To: Vash Zwingli

From: Lili Zwingli

Message: B-but! We're just friends! I'm 13 years old, _please _let me go? Pleasepleaseplease_please?_

And yeah, Arthur's his brother! Do you know him?

.

.

.

2:35pm

To: Lili Zwingli

From: Vash Zwingli

Message: Yes, I know Arthur.

Is there going to be anyone else there? It isn't some kind of party, is it?

.

.

.

2:36pm

To: Vash Zwingli

From: Lili Zwingli

Message: No! Well, there is one more kid coming, Raivis Galante, but he's really shy and quiet...

.

.

.

2:37pm

To: Lili Zwingli

From: Vash Zwingli

Message: It's always the quiet ones...

.

.

.

2:38pm

To: Vash Zwingli

From: Lili Zwingli

Message: _Pleeeeeaaaaaaaasseeeeee?_

.

.

.

2:39pm

To: Lili Zwingli

From: Vash Zwingli

Message: … Fine. But if I hear about anything happening, I swear, you won't leave the house. Ever.

.

.

.

2:40pm

To: Vash Zwingli

From: Lili Zwingli

Message: YAY! Thank you sososo_so _much big brother! :D

.

.

.

.

.

3:00pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: HEY. So since you helped me out with my relationship, you want some help with yours too? ;)

.

.

.

3:02pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: W-what? What relationship...?

.

.

.

3:03pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: Oh, come on man. We're bros! you don't have to hide your and Heracles thing from me!

.

.

.

3:04pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: W-We don't have a 'thing'!

.

.

.

3:05pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: lol k. thats fine. I'll just go ask Francis for some plan ideas...

.

.

.

3:06pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: Wait! Don't ask Francis! I'll- We really don't have anything going on! I swear!

.

.

.

3:07pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: mhm. Right. Okay, listen my home-skillet-biscuit-with-the-butter-on-top. You guys both want each other, it's so obvious. So we're gonna hook you two up. And by we I mean me and other people. Not you. So don't even worry about it now. c;

.

.

.

3:08pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: Ah- wait! You and who else? And I don't even know if he likes me back, so don't do anything too drastic... this really isn't a good idea, Alfred-san...

.

.

.

3:09pm

To: Kiku Honda

From: Alfred Jones

Message: HEY. Don't go all official Japanese on me, man. god. For someone who's always reading 'The Air' or whatever the book's called, you're not very perceptive when someone likes you. And don't worry dude, it's all good. I promise.

.

.

.

3:10pm

To: Alfred Jones

From: Kiku Honda

Message: Ah... If you must... Then I will trust you, Alfred...

.

.

.

.

.

**Welcome to Yahoo! Mail**

.

.

.

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Alfred Jones

Subject: So it has come to my attention...

That Kiku and Heracles obviously have sexual tension. And we need to solve that. SO I call upon you, as one of his best friends or whatever, to come up with a plan and we can follow through with it. Cool, Feli?

.

.

.

To: Alfred Jones

From: Feliciano Vargas

Subject: Re: So it has come to my attention...

Of course! I'm glad someone's doing something about it, ve. But what should the plan be?

.

.

.

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Alfred Jones

Subject Re: So it has come to my attention...

Dude. That's why I emailed you to ask. Oh well, I have an idea.

Why don't we just pull a Francis?

.

.

.

To: Alfred Jones

From: Feliciano Vargas

Subject: Re: So it has come to my attention...

A Francis? So...

Lock them in a closet together...?

.

.

.

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Alfred Jones

Subject: Re: So it has come to my attention...

Yeah! Like what he did with Antonio and your brother. It worked out well enough, right? So why wouldn't it work for this? GENIUS.

.

.

.

To: Alfred Jones

From: Feliciano Vargas

Subject: Re: So it has come to my attention...

You're right, ve! Now Kiku doesn't just have to be a third wheel when we're hanging out! And it _did _work out well for Antonio and Fratello! I can't wait! But how are we going to get them into the closet together?

.

.

.

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Alfred Jones

Subject: Well, here's the plan:

**Step ONE:** Steal Kiku's little stuffed doll thing (with the blue hair in pigtails... What does he call it? Miki? Mikoo? I think that's it. Anyways, that thing.) and throw it in the closet. The one right by the kitchen where all those chairs are stacked right next to it, so we can just shove the stack in front of the door once they're both in so they can't escape.

**Step TWO:** I'll tell Kiku his little Mikoo is in there because the janitor picked it up and was going to take it to the lost and found, but got sidetracked and just stuck it in there. MEANWHILST, you lure Heracles in with a cat... Somehow. I don't have that quite planned out yet. WE'LL PLAY IT FAST AND LOOSE WHEN THE TIME COMES.

**Step THREE:** Shove the stack of chairs in front of the door, and leave. Meet me back there two class periods later, to let them out. Say that you've been looking all over for them. Oh, but make sure there aren't any moans coming from inside the closet before opening the door. If there are then come back during lunch and get them out.

… FLAWLESS, RIGHT FELI?

.

.

.

To: Alfred Jones

From: Feliciano Vargas

Subject: Re: Well, here's the plan:

Of course! That's a perfect plan! But when will we do it?

.

.

.

To: Feliciano Vargas

From: Alfred Jones

Subject: Re: Well, here's the plan:

Uh... I didn't think about that. Tomorrow?

.

.

.

To: Alfred Jones

From: Feliciano Vargas

Subject: Re: Well, here's the plan:

Of course! I can't wait!

.

.

.

.

.

.

4:30pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: Hey Lovi, can you come over and help me with my Spanish homework? :D

.

.

.

4:32pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: Ugh, what do you-

… Wait, what?

.

.

.

4:33pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: Por favor?

.

.

.

4:34pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: Do you think I'm fucking retarded? You don't need help with your damn Spanish homework, fucktard. You probably have other... things in mind. Hell no.

.

.

.

4:35pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: Ah! Have you been spending time with Francis? I wasn't thinking like that at all Lovi, all I wanted was to spend time with you... But if you want to... ;)

.

.

.

4:36pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: HELL NO. Fuck. I'm not going anywhere. Fucking pervert.

.

.

.

4:37pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: … :( Please?

.

.

.

4:38pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: … Fuck. I'll be over there in a few minutes. B-because you'll probably cry yourself to sleep or something if I don't! But we're just hanging out. Not... That other thing. Capisce?

.

.

.

4:39pm

To: Lovino Vargas

From: Antonio Carriedo

Message: Of course. ;)

.

.

.

4:40pm

To: Antonio Carriedo

From: Lovino Vargas

Message: I'll kill you.

* * *

H-hey!

Super short crappy chapter ftw? I had more planned for it, but somehow it just didn't seem to fit... So expect to meet the Netherlands next chapter.

I didn't drop this story. I just... Didn't update it for a really long time! That's all.

Anyways, this chapter is more of a "HEY I'M STILL HERE" thing. Don't worry, the next chapters will be much more interesting and funny. According to my plan book.

... Ffft. America and his plans.

I GOT ALL YOUR REQUESTS GUYS, THANKS SO MUCH. And I know which ones I'm going to use. But I can't shove them all into one chapter because that would be weird.

10th CHAPTER WHOOO. I can't believe I've kept this going for this long. xDD

Anyways, I apologize again for the lack of laughs. NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH, I'M TELLING YOU. I needed something to get the ball rolling.


End file.
